Golden Buzzer
The Golden Buzzer is a special buzzer each judge (including the side judges) can use only once per season. Its purpose is to send an act straight to the live shows by the judge's desire. This format is used for every season on JayGT. Season 1 JayDK was the first to use his golden buzzer this season, using it on legendary hippie opera goddess singing harpist Kathy Kavanaugh, who, at first got three buzzers until Jay gave her the chance by using his Golden Buzzer for her. Xboy was next up to use his Golden Buzzer, giving it to acrobatic basketball dunking group Team AcroDunk. Danger used his Buzzer next for 29-year-old gospel singer Michael Speaks. Cards pressed his for magician Elliot Zimet. In the Judge Cuts, Foxy was the first guest judge to use the Golden Buzzer, pressing it for acrobatic duo Realis, which made the main judges visibly pissed. Next, Pennies pressed his Golden Buzzer for Korean popping dance duo Blue Whale Bros. Smack pressed his for 26-year-old singer and pianist Jon Henrik. James pressed the final Golden Buzzer of the season for comedic jugglers The Passing Zone. Kathy Kavanaugh, Elliot Zimet, Realis and The Passing Zone all were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Team AcroDunk, Michael Speaks, and Jon Henrik were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Michael's shock elimination birthed the Michael Speaks Award which would be given to robbed Semifinal acts in later seasons (see The JayGT Dictionary for more). Michael has since sworn never to return to the show again. Blue Whale Bros were the only Golden Buzzer act in the finals, placing 3rd in the competition. JayGT: Fantasy Island Since this season (and all bonus act seasons) there were no auditions, each week of Judge Cuts, the guest judge and the main judge each use their golden buzzer on one act. JayDK used his Golden Buzzer first this season, hitting it for painter, motivational speaker, rapper, and singer Bob Ross. Benny used his next that week, hitting it for ice skater and aerialist Tiffany Tang. The second week of Judge Cuts, Cards used his Golden Buzzer for band Weezer, and Usagi used hers for 51-year old nature singer Gennady. Pennies was up next hitting his button for porn star DJ Jessie Andrews. While he was crazy for her during this season, Pennies has completely turned against her since, ignoring all her phone calls and emails. He has also since banned her from competing in JayGT: Redemption Island. James used his Golden Buzzer for savage chef Gordon Ramsay, mainly for his desire to come back to the show. Foxy used his Golden Buzzer for 26-year old singer Caleb Hyles, and that same week, Smack used the final Golden Buzzer of the season for shadow dance group, El Gamma Penumbra. Tiffany Tang, Jessie Andrews, and Gordon Ramsay were all eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Bob Ross, Weezer, and Caleb Hyles were eliminated in the Semifinals. Gennady and El Gamma Penumbra were the only golden buzzer acts in the finals, in which they were both eliminated in the Top 10. JayGT: Fantasy Sequel Thomas hit his golden buzzer first this season for band Dream Theater. He has since stated on numerous occasions that he regrets this decision and wished he used it on Adam Lambert instead. That same week, JayDK used his Buzzer for vengeful Indian singer, Daler Mehndi, mainly due to his motivation for revenge. Cards pressed his button next for another band, Styx, and Foxy for comedy band, The Lonely Island. James pressed the button for opera/rock singer, Cristina Ramos. Pennies, after feeling displeased for his choice of Golden Buzzer last season, decided to redeem himself in his own eyes and used his Buzzer for sexy magician Josephine Lee. Smack used his Golden Buzzer on band Coldplay. Usagi used the final Golden Buzzer for the season on Moldovan band SunStroke Project. The Lonely Island and SunStroke Project were the only golden buzzer acts eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Dream Theater, Daler Mehndi, Cristina Ramos, and Coldplay were all eliminated in the Semifinals. Josephine Lee and Styx were the only Golden Buzzer acts in the Finals of the season, placing 5th and 4th respectively. Season 2 For the first time in two seasons, auditions again took place. JayDK was the first to use his Golden Buzzer this season, for he or she him or her male or female singer or songstress Maximilliana. Foxy was next, using his for stand-up comedienne Cocoa Brown, who he has called a huge relief to the season after the over-indulgence of mediocrity before her. Danger then used his Golden Buzzer on singing ventriloquist Terry Fator, and Pennies was the last main judge to use his, for beatboxer Butterscotch. In the Judge Cuts, Chip first used his Golden Buzzer on magician Cosentino. James then used his on comedic ventriloquist Jeff Dunham. Smack was the third side judge to use his Golden Buzzer, on magician David Blaine. Usagi used the final one of the season on ice skater Yuzuru Hanyu. Cocoa Brown and Butterscotch were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. JayGT: Three D First up to use the Golden Buzzer this season was Spinach, who, thinking it was a good idea at the time, used his on The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy (even though he stands by the fact that they entertained him, his regrets about his choice began immediately when the other judges vocally hated it). JayDK was the second to use his Golden Buzzer that same week, for one of his mom's favorite singers, Celine Dion (an actually viable contestant, for once). The following week, James used the next Golden Buzzer, pressing it for singing impressionist Anthony Vincent, and Cards used the fourth Golden Buzzer of the season, for danger act Aaron Crow. During Week 3, Pennies used the fifth Golden Buzzer of the season, on singer Billy Gilman. That same week, guest judge Smack used his on another singer, Katy Perry. On the final week, Foxy pressed his Golden Buzzer on mud artist Percival Denolo. Usagi used the final Golden Buzzer of the season, for speed painter Dan Dunn. Katy Perry and The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Celine Dion, Percival Denolo, and Dan Dunn were eliminated in the Top 10. Billy Gilman and Anthony Vincent finished in 5th and 3rd place, respectively. Aaron Crow was the season's winner. JayGT: 4Play Usagi was first to press her Golden Buzzer, using it on illusionist Hans Klok. That same week, JayDK used his Golden Buzzer on Eurodance Band Londonbeat, mostly following inspiration that he got from Cards. In the second week, Cards used the Golden Buzzer on unique percussion group STOMP!. James followed, giving his to TBA. In week 3, Pennies hit the button for beatboxer Neil Rey Garcia Llanes. Smack followed, using his Golden Buzzer on legendary vocal group The Temptations. In week 4, Meowkins pushed his Golden Buzzer for pirate metal band Alestorm. Later that week, Foxy used the final Golden Buzzer of the season, on pianist and composer Ludovico Einaudi: this decision was met with mixed reception from the fellow judges. Season 8 Once again, JayDK was the first to use the Golden Buzzer this season, for glamorous singer JC Starbright, even though two other judges buzzed and already voted "No" to him beforehand. Pennies was next, using his on Japanese dancer Kenichi Ebina. Xboy then used his Golden Buzzer on Taylor Williamson the second he stepped on stage, having some strange premonition that he was the greatest comedian to ever be on the show. Danger used his Golden Buzzer last of the main judges, for acrobatic team Chicago Boyz. In the Judge Cuts, Cards used his Golden Buzzer first for danger juggler David Ferman. Foxy was next, hitting his button for hand balancing duo KriStef Brothers. In the third week, Smack hit the Buzzer for another shadow dance group, this time Catapult Entertainment. Usagi hit the last Golden Buzzer of the season for Rube Goldberg machine builder Sprice. David Ferman was the only Golden Buzzer act eliminated in the Quarterfinals this season. JC Starbright was eliminated in the Semifinals. Sprice, Catapult Entertainment, and KriStef Brothers were all eliminated in the Top 10 round. Chicago Boyz and Taylor Williamson finished in 3rd and 2nd place respectively. Kenichi Ebina was the season's winner. Category:Extra Pages